


Stupid and noble reasons

by RoziCanuti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoziCanuti/pseuds/RoziCanuti
Summary: Ginny and Harry are roomates. She drinks a lot of coffee and Harry tries to cope with her and her feeling for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic, I'm nervous. 
> 
> This started as a one shot but I can't write one shots anymore apparently so it'll have a few more chapters. The idea came to me because of this prompt that I found on otpprompts in Tumblr:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP as roommates. Person A gets hyped up on coffee one night and Person B just wants some God damn peace and quiet so they can sleep, but Person A wants attention." 
> 
> PS: I may be writing another fic as well as this one, I haven't finished writing the 1st chapter so hopefully that will be uploaded soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_Knock knock_

 

“Harry? You awake?”

 

_Persistent knocking_

 

He opens one eye. _If I ignore her, she'll leave,_ he thinks.

 

“Harry James Potter! I'll keep knocking until your ass is off your bed.”

 

He grunts. _Not again_ , _this is the 3rd time this week!_ He'll keep ignoring her, she'll get tired eventually.

 

“For God's sake! I'll come in, I don't care if you're naked in there, and I'll make you get up.”

 

He hears his doorknob slowly turning; he grunts and covers his face with his pillow. He feels his mattress bend because of her weight. He'll still pretend to be asleep even if this is the last thing he does. But then he feels her fingers, ghosting that spot on his side that makes him all ticklish. _Damn her._

 

She giggles.

 

“I know you're awake, stop pretending.”

 

He won't crack, he won't let her. He starts shuddering as her fingers keep rubbing the same spot over and over again.

 

_Oh god._ “OK, OK stop!”

She pulls the pillow from his face smirking.

 

“How many cups have you had already?”

 

She scrunches her face that cute way she does whenever she is concentrating on something.

 

“Oh who knows? I lost count after the 4th cup.”  She just shrugs and she pulls him off bed. “Get up already!”

 

Grunting he complies as she yanks him forcefully off bed.

 

She pulls him into their living room and he glances at the kitchen table which is full of books, notes, dirty mugs and pieces of half-eaten food. Finals week is the worse. He studies during the day best, but Ginny loves to pull all-nighters with the help of loads of coffee that leave her all hyper.

 

“Dance with me Potter.” She says while grabbing her phone to look for a playlist she likes on Spotify.

 

His eyes widen. “What? No, Ginny you know I don't dance.”

 

“Please?” She pouts, she actually pouts. “One dance and I'll let you go back to bed, I promise,” she says with pleading eyes.

 

He sighs closing his eyes; she knows he can't say no to those eyes. He opens them in surprise when he hears the soft music that's coming out of her cell phone. He looks up at her frowning a little and sees she's blushing a little while extending her hand towards him. He takes it and they slow dance to the song; her face burying into his chest, his face slightly touching her head as he hugs her tightly to him. They stay like this for seconds, minutes, hours. They don't really know nor care.

 

Ginny glances up to him and smiles; he reaches out and lightly touches her cheek with his fingers. She closes her eyes as she nuzzles her face into his hand and sighs. He can't stop staring at her but as much as he likes sharing these little moments with her, they should stop. He should stop. He has feelings for her, strong feelings for her, he has known that for a while now. But the thought of losing her friendship and her if things don't work out scares him way too much. So he stops, she looks straight into his green eyes lifting her eyebrows expectantly. He hopes his eyes are conveying all his fears and insecurities.

 

She sadly shakes her head and whispers: “You and your stupid, noble reasons.”

 

Standing on her tiptoes, she gives him a light kiss on the lips. Moving away from him, she goes back to her room not looking back at him.

 

As he goes back to bed he knows he won't find any sleep tonight. He hates his stupid and noble reasons as much as her


End file.
